


Your wish is my command

by crystalisfey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year at Hogwarts, Drarry, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, nose booping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalisfey/pseuds/crystalisfey
Summary: It Harry Potter's and Draco Malfoy's 8th year at Hogwarts.Draco Malfoy desperately wants to ask Harry out but not only is Pansy Parkinson causing him trouble, there's also only 4 months left before the end of the school year.Will he get what he wants before graduation?





	Your wish is my command

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> thoughts and comments are appreciated,  
> writing the kiss wasn't that easy- sorta like real life. Anyway,have fun with the fic.

Laying languidly on the sofa, Draco Malfoy was tired,not the “I want to go to sleep” kind of tired”, but the “I’m tired of secrets” tired. Lately, all he’d seemed to be doing was run away from Potter, instead of flirting with him like his goal had originally been. Now, with only 4 month left till Graduation- his parents had forced him to finish Hogwarts-The pressure was on.  
“Draco, get your lousy bum of the chaise and stop moping around.”  
Turning over to look at the head of Slytherin house, Draco, with non of his usual snideness replied “Yes, Professor Slughorn”  
“ look boy, everyone here has come over to my office and complained about your attitude. I dont know whats going on with you, but get your game together!”  
with that Prof.Slughorn left the room not giving Draco a chance to correct him.  
Getting up, Draco changed into his most muggle worthy set of clothes and headed to the lake, making sure that Pansy Parkinson didn't catch sight of him.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Harry, Draco is dating Pansy Parkinson, he is most definitely straight.” said Hermione, hands on her hips, bossy tone in hand.  
“But...he has such soft looking hair, and I think he eyed me during potions…”  
“Look,Harry, Draco was only looking to see what ingredients you were using”  
Shaking his head, Harry continued his fruitless argument “but my ass and eyes aren't part of the ingredients for amortentia”  
“Harry,if you don't want your toast then throw it to the squid and let go back inside, it's cold here.”  
“....”  
“Harry, are you even listening to me?”  
“Hermione?”  
“What?”  
“Is that Draco...In jeans.. Running towards us?”  
“Uh, yeah”  
“He looks..good, very good”  
….  
“Harry, WATCH OUT” yelled Hermione, a minute too late

 

______________________________________________________________________

Originally, Draco had meant to go out for a walk, which had turned into a jog, and then a sprint. Jeans, he realized, were not meant for running, especially ripped skinny jeans.  
Suddenly, he hears a very bossy voice yell “look out”. Looking up from the dirt track, Draco finds himself near the great lake, Running straight into Harry Potter. Not managing to stop in time, they crash together,falling to the ground. Luckily,Draco lands on top. His heart suddenly racing, going at least a hundred miles an hour, he looks down into Potters startled green eyes.  
“..Heya Potter...Looks whos on top….of you”  
Faintly, with cheeks stained as red as an apple, Draco hears” Draco Malfoy...the straight guy..Is on top of me…”  
“Oh, Potter...I aint straight”  
“Whaaa?”  
“I uh, like you...think… you cute…”mumbled out Draco, cheeks slightly pinker than Harry's.  
“Your blushing...Your on top of Meeeee…ME CUTE…” Gaze sharpening Harry eyes catche Dracos Grey ones, lips splitting into an enormous grin.  
Continuing in his most flirty Voice possible” Hey DRACO, guess you just fell for me”  
Damn, he's cute and sexy, though Draco, suddenly conscious of the fact that he was straddling Harry, in front of the lake,Shamelessly.  
“Boop”  
Thoughts scrambling back to reality, Draco felt Harry's finger booping his nose. Jumping up,scrambling off of Potter,Draco makes a run for it, Panic taking over. He’d confessed his liking to Potter and he'd been Nosed Booped! What the *****?  
\---  
Back at the Slytherin Common room, Draco arrives panting, Ripped jeans even more Ripped and crashes right into Pansy Parkinson. Great!  
“Ooooh, DRaco, I'M here Honey, no need to tackle me, if you want to be on top of me you should just ask” breathlessly murmurs Pansy gratingly.  
“Get off me you witch!”  
“Draco! How dare you talk like this to your Girlfriend!!!”  
Finding himself yelling,”You're not my girlfriend and never will be!”  
Storming away, he shucks off his clothes and gets into bed, hopefully waking up in time for dinner.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

I booped Draco’s nose and he ran away, thought Harry, I made a mistake. Will he take me? Does he not like nose booping? I liked him on me. Why didn't I Kiss him, such pretty lips…  
“Harry...Harry..HARYYYY!”  
“Oh, Hi hermione”  
“Are you ready for dinner...hphs, Nevermind, you're covered in dirt and smell like Malfoy.”  
“Oh, I do?” said Harry, suddenly a lot more interested in the conversation.  
“Yes Harry, you do” replied Hermione, speaking as if he was a toddler.” What happened after Draco crashed into you and I left?  
“Oh, uh, Love confession...Nose booping..y’know, the norm…”  
“*sigh* did you atleast get a date with him...to hogsmeade, maybe?”  
“No. He ran away”  
“Great. Well it's time for dinner, you smell like boy and Malfoy has a girlfriend despite his ‘love confession’”  
___________________________________________________________  
At dinner, Gryffindors in their respective seats and Slytherins in theirs, Harry can't help but notice how Pansy Parkinson is crying. Not the normal “oh, what a mudblood” hysteria but snot dripping, mascara trails hysteria.  
Harry, throwing his extendable ears (a Weasley invention for eavesdropping) towards Pansy’s vicinity and listens.

“*sobbing*He...He said he’d never date me...oh...Draco my poor misguided boy...He left meee, MEEE!!!”  
“Shhh, Calm down Pansy, you're too good for That Malfoy” Replied a black haired, double pierced Slytherin, trying to calm her down.  
“NOooo” with that,Pansy ran out of the room, proving what a drama queen she is.  
“Harry, stop eavesdropping and eat your dinner”  
“But I can't. Im saving space for dessert”  
Shaking her head, Hermione pushed on, “nonono Harry, here, have some mashed potatoes”  
“....”  
“See, you’re already gobbling it down” she continued, satisfied smirk all too obvious.  
“A letter to you potter”, says a bored voice, dropping a piece of folded parchment onto Harry's lap and disappearing.  
Opening the note,ink staining the cuffs of his white shirt, it read:

Potter, are you up for some rule breakin?  
Meet me at the astronomy tower at 11:30,  
Don't forget to bring some treactecle tars  
D.M.

“Hermione, Hermione, I have a date, look!”  
“Harry, please stop tapping me, and don't shove that note into my face, I can read just fine from afar”  
“Sheesh, sorry Hermione”  
Harry, looking at the great clock saw that it was already 10:00. Turning around in search of Draco, he catches the boys gaze, a flirtatious wink on his face before he turns to talk to his fellow slytherins. Feeling himself blushing,something he seemed to do a lot today, Harry grabbed some treacle tarts, wrapped them in napkins and stuffed them into his robe. For now, he’d eat some chocolate.

 

____________________________________________

“Draco, its 11:26, where are you going?”  
”Leave me alone Crabbe, I’ll be back soon”  
“...whatever”  
Turning to look at himself in the mirror, Draco looked good. Black skinny Jeans, deep green v-neck shirt and his hair slightly messed up- Harry Potter had better find him handsome.  
Wiping his hands on his pants, Draco got to the astronomy tower before Potter-thank god.  
Looking up at al the stars,he wonders if Potter will even come, after all, there's a difference between flirting and going on a date, after hours,with your sworn former enemy.  
Hearing the light pitter patter of a pair of shoes, Draco hides behind one of the pillars, hoping it's not Mr.Filch or Prof. Slughorn.  
Cautiously looking, he finds himself face to face with Potter. Withing kissing distance!  
Harry, surprise evident on his face, jumps back, eyes on Dracos lips.  
“You cleaned up nicely Potter. Annnd, broke the rules for me”  
“I figured it be worth it,y’know, blowing off some sleep in order to break curfew and eat stolent desserts.”  
Draco, feeling his cheeks heating up, moved over to sit on the bench, letting out a sigh of relief when Harry Joins him.  
“Mind if I use you as a Pillow Potter?”  
“Sure thing Draco”  
Draco, laying on the bench, head on Harry lap, was satisfied.  
“You have dimples Harry” he whispers.  
“Two actually”  
Harry, gently pulling out the treacle tarts from his clean pockets, yes, he had cleaned up, brushed his hair and taken a bath, unwrapped them and gave one to Draco.  
“Mmmm, delicious Potter, just like you lips, aye”  
“Bet you wanna find out dont you?”  
Slowly bringing his face to Draco's, Harry tentatively kisses him, tasting the golden syrup on his soft lips, gently biting Dracos bottom lip, eliciting a soft moan from him.  
“We should do this again Potter” hoarsely whispers Draco,”make it a thing”.  
“Tomorrow, here at the same time, you bring desserts”  
“Yeah Potter, just kiss me already...please”  
“One thing though, Pansy is out of the picture, right?”  
“Yes,yes, now kiss me already”  
“*laughing*, your wish is my command Draco”. Replies Harry, leaning down to steal some more soft kisses and moans from Draco Malfoy.  
This was definitely a good day, for both boys.


End file.
